


9th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Orgasm, Body Worship, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Humbler, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Impotence, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Oviposition, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shimadacest, Skin Hunger, Stuck in a wall, Tentacle Sex, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 9th Batch of my fics





	1. Shoto/Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> Shoto/Endeavor – older shoto; incest; reverse daddy kink; bara appreciation – Shoto has forgiven his father but he still needs his submission.

Shoto has grown a lot, body filling out something nice, yet still nowhere near as tall or broad as his old man.

Nevertheless, he has a certain, undeniable… presence. One that makes Enji feel like he is looking up at him, even when he’s sitting astride his youngest son’s hips, bouncing on his cock like a cheap whore.

Playing his pleasured grunts up for Shoto because he’s _ordered_ him to with a calm voice and self-deprecating smirk… and there’s no way Enji could just not obey.

It’s a feeling like free falling; looking down at Shoto’s face, still so young looking even well into his twenties; the burn scar slick and dark in the flickering light of Enji’s flames. Shoto is looking so calm, so centered; staring up at his father, big hands on his wide, sturdy hips, guiding him into gentle rocking motions to minimally fuck himself on his son’s cock.

It makes Enji feel like squirming. He has to glance away, and Shoto clicks his tongue in reprimand, body convulsing, easily – way too easily – flipping their positions until Enji is on his back, legs spread around his son’s hips like a common whore’s.

“I want you to look at me,” Shoto mutters. He braces himself with one arm next to Enji’s head so he can resume a slow, even fucking while his other hand grabs at his father’s thick tree trunk thighs, squeezing, then sliding up up _up_ …

The flames licking in a wide triangle pattern across Enji’s chest delicately move out of the way of Shoto’s fingers, sure not to burn him as he feels up his father’s tits, and curls the digits into the thick chest hair beneath that dwindles down into a line bisecting Enji’s belly.

“There’s a good boy.”

Shoto has not always been so infuriatingly calm. Enji can still remember the moment he had changed from a crying, weak brat to this stoic man ranging above him, now.

It is Enji’s fault. Shoto has long since forgiven him. Enji hasn’t. He stares up into his son’s heterochromatic eyes, his belly feeling like it is twisting around itself all the while his insides are molten and hot; his fire stoked by Shoto‘s cock driving in deep and languid.

Fucking him unhurried.

Making love to him.

Enji reaches up, hesitates, watches Shoto’s calm eyes bore into him, then lets his big hands cup Shoto’s face. Shoto smirks, turns his head, presses a kiss into Enji’s palm; then he leans down, ranging above his father, touching their foreheads together until Enji’s hips are curled up into Shoto, his knees in the air, legs bracketing his son’s sides.

Helpless and at his mercy.

“D… Daddy…”

Enji’s deep voice sounds ridiculous muttering the word and he immediately flushes a hot, humiliated red.

Shoto’s eyes, so very close now, thin in amusement or pleasure. He looks like a cat with a large red spot around his left eye.

“Yeah?” he whispers back, his hand moving again, sliding along Enji’s massive bicep; tickling him beneath his arm where a thick tuft of hair is, then sliding farther own to palm his hard pec again. “You need a daddy?”

Enji grits his teeth so hard he is sure Shoto has to hear them grinding. He glances to the side, hands curling into fists above his head where he’s put them.

He’s not always allowed to touch Shoto, which is fair, he thinks. After everything that has happened.

Shoto stops his slow fucking and Enji groans, digs his head into the pillow beneath him. His cock – big and fat and sturdy like the rest of his body – flexes between them. He’s making a mess out of himself.

“Tell me,” Shoto insists, a sudden bite to his voice that hadn’t been there before. He squeezes Enji’s pec again, thumb dragging across one small, pebbled nipple. “Do you need a daddy to take care of you? You’ve been a little boy looking desperately for someone bigger and better than you to make the decisions, haven’t you?”

Enji sobs, and it startles him even more than Shoto. He had not thought he could make a sound like that. He bites his lip, hands gripping his own hair and pulling hard; the familiarity of pain giving him something to ground himself-

but then Shoto starts moving again, fucking slow, _loving_ , fingers dragging across his nipple and plucking at it in light feathery touches.

“Tell me,” Shoto whispers against his trembling mouth. “Tell me. Be a good boy.”

Enji sobs again, a mighty dry gasp for air as he keeps his eyes squeezed shut, massive body trembling beneath his son; so confused as to what to feel as his body is alight with pleasure and embarrassment and sorrow.

“Y-Yes…” he finally croaks. He can feel Shoto leaning down farther, cheek pressing against Enji’s cheek, breath puffing against his ear as he murmurs: “Then say it.”

Enji takes in a deep breath, wide chest expanding until it brushes against Shoto’s, thighs trembling against his ribs.

“Daddy…Otousan…”

Shoto’s hips buck, fucking in deep and hard once before he has himself back under control, his voice deeper and rougher now as he groans into his father’s ear.

“There you go… fuck… _fuck_ ” He leans back up, bracing himself next to Enji’s head, staring down at him imperiously as his hips pick up speed, fucking him faster. Drilling into him.

Making Enji hiccup out pathetic little moans.

How easy it can be to just let go for once.


	2. Lúcio/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio/Sombra – rimming, ball worship – Sombra indulges herself and Lúcio in one fell swoop.

Lúcio doesn’t know where to put his ass – though Sombra is suitably sure there are little options at this point – and, amusingly, does not know where to put his hands. He hovers awkwardly above her, his ass and balls just tantalizingly out of reach while he mutters: “Oh… wow…” over and over again, his hands doing something that she can’t see from her position beneath him.

She curls her hands around his thighs and tries pulling him down. It jostles him enough that he has to brace himself, his hands landing on her tits.

“Oh!” he says and quickly pulls his hands away, ass lowering to where Sombra can just about trail the tip of her nose along his ass crack before he jerks upwards again, seemingly caught in the midst of what to do with his body.

She can’t help but laugh and pat his thigh.

“Oh Dulcito,” she coos. “You can touch my tits. I want to do so much dirty stuff to you, touching my breasts doesn’t even ping anywhere near the radar.”

He exhales noisily above her, then his hands settle – on her ribs just beneath her breasts. Sombra snorts but lets him do as he pleases. His hands are big and warm and finally on her. She gently tugs on his thighs and he resists for some more before following her command.

It’s woefully obvious that he’s never sat on a girl’s face. He’s a small man but stocky, and he’s obviously, painfully aware of his weight, but Sombra will have none of that.

When he’s close enough for her to strain up, she presses little suckling kisses right behind his balls. The skin of his taint is so silky soft and hairless – the boy keeps himself meticulously clean – and Sombra delights in the throaty sigh she can hear him exhale forcefully.

His balls, warm and soft, rest against her chin as she presses kisses against his taint and up towards his twitching little hole. He is already hard, his cock dragging against her throat and clavicle as he slowly but surely forgets to be embarrassed and sits more firmly on her face.

He’s adorably sensitive, whining and bearing down whenever her lips or tongue drag against his rim. She wonders how long he’s been fantasizing about someone giving his pretty cunt a good loving. Maybe while fingering himself with a shaking hand, the other pressed to his hot, embarrassed face.

The hands on her ribs become slick with sweat, his thumbs are moving in restless arcs; petting her as she drags her tongue round and round his hole, refusing to dip inside, no matter how much he whines and makes his rim pout by bearing down.

When he least expects it, she dips down, wet tongue curling around his velvety ball sac. Lúcio hiccups to a complete standstill. He must be holding his breath as Sombra slowly pulls one of his testicles into her mouth with a curl of her tongue. She opens up wide, trying to fit both without the use of her hands, and it is a glorious wet mess while Lúcio sings for her and tries to keep his hips still.

She can’t believe it is the first time someone pays as much rapt attention to his… everything. She wonders how any girl or boy could have him in their bed and not try to eat him whole.

By now she does not need to keep him restrained by his thighs anymore, so she lets her hands wander between his legs; palming the crown of his cock while she sucks at his balls and tongues at the seam that so neatly runs between his testicles.

He makes a throaty, gurgling sound above her, hips jerking after all, a pained canine whine coming from him as he effectively humbles himself when he feels her teeth against his sac.

She lets him stew in it for a bit longer before she has mercy on him and pulls back with an obscene slurping sound.

Above her, she can hear him whisper a strained “Oh God” and she can’t help but laugh, head falling back, her hand curled around the slick tip of his cock as she gasps for breath.

“Are you alright?” he asks a bit alarmed. He twists, obviously trying to look at her face. He practically radiates flustered embarrassment, and Sombra strokes his cock just to make him feel better about the whole situation.

“You are just so _precious_ ,” she finally murmurs. He does not answer, but his quiet feels still decidedly embarrassed. Still, his hands do move, sliding up, the big palms and thick, gentle fingers carefully curling around her tits. The hard points of her nipples press into his skin and she sighs against the wet crack of his ass.

“There you go…” she licks him for earnest, then; long, canine drags of her tongue across his hole again and again and again until he vibrates like a live wire and seems close to shattering apart.

She waits just a little longer before she finally grants him his wish and presses in, wriggling her tongue into his hot, needy ass.

Already she can feel hot splashes of cum hitting her tits, but she keeps on forcing her way inside. She’s sure Lúcio has a lot more in himself for her.


	3. McCree/Lúcio/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse/Lúcio/Reyes – continuation of another fic that is posted before this one – loss of virginity – Lúcio has whittled them down enough to finally give it to him.
> 
> First the original fic and below the continuation

Lúcio hadn’t even been on McCree’s radar the first time they met; sure, the kid was cute – and damn pretty – but also hung out with D.Va and Tracer most of the time; there weren’t really any connections between the two and Jesse was just lazy enough not to want to persue anything; preferring to sit and enjoy the view of cute dimples and a nice perky bubble ass bouncing up and down while the kids played video games.

All of that changes drastically one hot late Summer evening with only a few of the usual suspects lounging around in their own sweat – too hot to do anything but groan, but also too lazy to drag themselves away into cooler rooms of the base.

McCree is about to doze off, hat pulled down into his face, eyes still wandering amelessly beneath the wide brim, and fixating on Lúcio and D.Va sitting at the counter across the room, slurping ice cream – when it happens.

When his obsession starts.

He thinks it’s a trick of the light at first; but it happens again and again – a little shimmer of metal making itself apparent right there in the middle of Lúcio’s tongue.

The kid has a fucking piercing; a fat little ball snuggling against the plush red of his tongue.

McCree is hooked.

.o.

It was not as hard to get into Lúcio’s pants as he had initially thought. It was, to the contrary, ridiculously easy because of one reason that one should not be remiss in taking into consideration: Lúcio was a slut.

He was eager for praise and happy to give love and he was fucking wild for cock, if how he was snuggling on McCree’s lap and reaching again and again for the big bulge in his slacks was anything to go by.

It was almost too quick for Jesse. His mind reeled; he could barely comprehend how his half-assed plan had actually worked; asking Lúcio over to look at a made-up wound, and go from there…

What the fuck had he said? What glorious thing had he said to earn himself a lap full of the short young man and his hot little body wriggling in badly concealed excitement? He needed to remember for future endeavors but he couldn’t keep his head straight; not when Lúcio was begging for a kiss, lips a little open and wet as he offered them up, and… damn McCree thought he’d be better than this. He’d hoped he’d get this far, of course. He’d kinda planned for this to happen – but in the end, he hadn’t thought it actually would happen.

That he’d get to kiss Lúcio; gentle his over eager mouth down into a slow, sensual drag of lips; experience first hand that yes the kid did indeed have a piercing and he hadn’t been imagining things in his half-dead overheated state.

“Easy now,” he wheezes. He has to lean away from Lúcio’s eager mouth; hands on his shoulders to hold him back from seeking more sucking kisses and offer his little tongue up like candy. It feels like he unleashed something and he dimly wonders whether he can even deal with it; with Lúcio slithering down between his knees and eagerly pulling at the fly of his jeans, eyes big and brown and pretty as he peeks up at Jesse’s sputtering face; or how he fucking snuggles with the cock he pulls out; rubs his cheek against the warm shaft and smears the sticky head against his goatee as he obviously tries to hype himself up into giving him a kiss; letting him dip into the warm cave of his unused pretty mouth.

Or… was he even…? McCree feels his cock flex in Lúcio’s clumsy grip, toes curling in his boots.

“Sweetheart,” he grates out, hand cupping the side of Lúcio’s face, thumb rubbing across the patch of his goatee. “Never done this before, have you?” Lúcio squirms on the spot, tilts his head, rubs his cheek into the cup of McCree’s palm and then snuggles in against the wiry thatch of pubic hair more firmly – almost defiantly.

He doesn’t say anything, but still his answer is clear enough. His skin feels feverishly hot to the touch; especially the tip of his ear that McCree playfully pinches between his fingers.

“Could take a picture of ya and show it t’ the world. Lookin’ damn gorgeous with a dick in your hands. Little virgin slut…”

Lúcio groans at that; lips wet and parted against the swollen tip of McCree’s cock, eyes going a little glassy as he rolls them up to look at him; shy and pleading. Jesse grits his teeth, thumb sliding over to push between Lúcio’s lips; fuck into his warm, welcoming mouth and rub across the soft tip of his tongue.

“Yeah? You’d like that?” he whispers, belly a tight clench of need. “You’d love having another cock to play with, don’t you?”

Lúcio closes his eyes, mouth falling open, hands gently squeezing McCree’s cock between their sweaty, excited palms.

“Shit,” McCree rasps, chest feeling tight (and balls even tighter; full and ripe – ready to unload across the gorgeous brown face and mark him up) “Ya gonna kill me, sweetheart.”

He wonders what Lúcio will look like suckling cock for the first time. He wonders how that piercing will feel pressed against his flesh, sitting hard and smooth right in the middle of the plush tongue.

Lúcio is cooing. He’s going at his dick like it’s a small, cute animal, and McCree should probably feel offended by it but he can’t bring himself to when Lúcio looks so fucking enamoured with his cock. Like he’s not ready to let it go any time soon. Like he’ll strangle it in his need to get it to come for him, hands a little too tight around the base, holding it so he can tongue messily at the slit.

McCree fumbles for his phone and nearly drops it to the ground in his haste to get it right side up and open Snapchat. His head is pounding, and his cock is flexing and he wonders how fucking lucky one single man could be when he takes a picture of Lúcio’s near ecstatic face as he liberally drools over the toy he’s gotten himself.

‘He’s a virgin’ the message across the bottom of the picture reads as he sends it off to the one person he knows without a doubt will understand how to properly… react.

.o.

“McCree. How did you even get your hands on that?”

Reyes sounds almost disgusted, and the glance he throws McCree is definitely pissed even as he helps Lúcio to take his cock; big hands around the boy’s head to keep him from choking himself in his enthusiasm like he did earlier.

Lúcio is gazing up at them with glassy eyes and utter reverence, lips looking obscene stretched around Reyes’ cock. His cheeks are dimpled with the force of his over-eager suckling and McCree watches with a dry mouth as Gabriel’s thick fingers dance across the dip before he guides Lúcio deeper onto his dick and turns his head just so – uses the kid as a god damn fleshlight to rub the head of his cock against his cheek from the inside and make it bulge.

McCree squeezes the base of his cock tightly at the sight. He is mumbling something – thinks at least that he is answering Reyes – but his attention is on the pretty brown body stretched out between Gabriel’s thighs like an offering.

Reyes had taken command over the situation the second he had set foot into McCree’s room, and Jesse had to admit – even if only to himself – that he was kinda glad for it. He’d watched with his cock wet from Lúcio’s greedy mouth, as Gabriel had pulled the kid out of his clothes with big, surprisingly gentle hands while constantly murmuring in his ear; and kept watching as Lúcio seemed to melt against the Commander, face getting darker with a flush, fingers curling into the tight shirt Reyes was wearing, young, sleek cock curving up towards his belly with excitement.

He hadn’t expected Reyes to be such a sweet talker – whatever it was he was crooning at Lúcio as he tickled fingers along the underside of the boy’s cock and made him jerk – and if Jesse had wondered whether Lúcio would be put out at the sudden company, his fears were thoroughly assauged at the way Lúcio mewled and practically tried climbing Gabriel on the spot; easily coaxed from one cock to the other.

“Gorgeous, little treat,” he is mumbling now, metal hand sliding along Lúcio’s back – watching him shudder from the cold and lift his hips as the smooth fingers slip teasingly into the inviting little valley he has there.

He crouches down, helps himself to hands full of the perky ass and pushes his cheeks apart to get a nice, good look at the young man’s hole. It looks almost obscenely tender, the little muscle twitching under his scrutinizing gaze.

“Hey little whore. This is where the action’s at.” Jesse glances up sharply at the miffed tone and catches the tail end of Reyes pushing Lúcio’s head back around; he must have wanted to see what McCree was up to; chin messy with spit and cheeks sticky from rubbing Reyes’ cock against them.

McCree watches Lúcio strain back forward, mouth open, eager to suckle the fat brown cock back down again – only for Reyes to restrain him with a fist around the thick braids.

“Nah-ah. Not so fast. You were awfully quick letting my poor dick go just now; you can’t just dive back in as if nothing’s happened.” There was the creaking of the mattress to be heard as Reyes settled in for the long haul. McCree grinned and licked his fingers; let them drag across Lúcio’s hole and listened to the little whimper from above, pretty ass clenching for him.

“Get your tongue out. Show it to me. Yeah, good boy. Ah – but what’s that? Little virgin boy got himself a slutty piercing… Who’d’ve known.”

Gabriel, obviously; he’d seen the picture McCree sent him earlier; the piercing gleaming and in full view as Lúcio had used his cock as an ice cream cone. He looked up now; dragged his scruffy chin across Lúcio’s ass as he placed it there while gently rounding and petting his hole – occasionally dipping down to cup his tender, naked balls. The thought of Lúcio carefully shaving them had his belly clench in sudden, hot need of seeing it.

Reyes was grinning. It looked fucking feral and if McCree had been on the receiving end, he wasn’t sure whether he’d been able to still keep it up at that point. Lúcio didn’t seem to have any compunctions, however; just rocked his hips back a little, showing Jesse the wink of his gorgeous, brown little hole which he gave a little experimental kiss because he couldn’t fucking help himself.

Above, he could hear Lúcio’s whining gasp.

When he glanced up, lips still rubbing across the virgin hole, tongue dabbing at it just to be a teasing bastard, he could just about see Reyes fingering Lúcio’s obediently stretched tongue, the other hand holding his jaw in place so he wouldn’t lunge for Reyes’ cock bobbing fat and inviting just centimeters in front of his nose – or turn and look back again, watching what the fuck McCree was doing to his inexperienced, pretty cunt.

“Why’d a little boy like you get a piercing like that?”

“I…” Lúcio hesitates and McCree huffs a warm laugh right against the twitching muscle before he presses another open mouthed kiss against it – keeping just enough of Lúcio’s attention to keep him scatterbrained and twitchy, and still catch what the hell Reyes was doing. This was going to be a good one. “I just…”

Lúcio was speaking with a lisp; not even trying to get Reyes to stop fondling his tongue and the piercing, and just taking the degradation. What a good boy he was.

“No. Don’t give me that I just bullshit. We all know why you got it.” Reye’s biceps bulged and McCree was entranced by the sight of it; he imagined his former Commander was petting the soft, pink tongue with two fingers; just lovingly rubbed them across the length of it, teasing around the ball of his piercing – and not caring about Lúcio drooling down his chin.

Jesse closed his eyes, hand trailing down to fist his cock and give it a slow, loving drag from bottom to tip while pressing almost chaste kisses against the wrinkled hole; ears open for the conversation above.

“You wanted to be pretty didn’t you? Little boy with his slutty piercing in pretty brown eyes… tell me all about it.”

“I… I got dared to do it.. Online.”

McCree groaned softly into the smooth skin behind Lúcio’s balls, fingers squeezing around the tip of his cock – then slid back up, rubbing his scruffy chin against the tender skin. Lúcio twitched, knees getting restless.

“Keep your eyes on me, whore. So you did it on a dare? Are you a slut that does what random people on the net tell them to do? Did you like it?”

There was a beat of silence in which McCree could clearly hear Lúcio’s breath – fast and panting and definitely excited. McCree chose that moment to finally give him a proper lick – tongue dragging flat and wet from just behind his balls up and across the clench of his hole. Lúcio jerked again, an almost distressed cry ripping from his throat – but he answered all the same, voice shaky: “Yes! Yes I liked it. I was…”

“Hmmmmm…” Reyes breathed sinuously. Jesse shuddered, even as he started focusing more on his task; tongue rounding the tight virgin clench of Lúcio’s ass again and again and again. “You were hard, weren’t you? Got your tongue out for some guy to pierce it and got hard in your lil baggy pants?”

Lúcio sobs, body practically vibrating between the two men; caught between a rock and a hard place.

“Yes! I was so hard. Th-thinking about showing it off to… to someone. Letting them – use me?”

“Is that a question?” Reyes sounded like he was enjoying this immensely. McCree definitely did; thumb playing with his loose foreskin and pushing it across the vulnerable head of his cock, then back again – letting it drag salty pre-cum across his heated skin as he mindlessly rimmed Lúcio; getting him wet with spit. “No… ‘course it’s not a question, dejada. You want to be used like a cumrag. You’re lying awake at night, fisting that gorgeous little dick of yours thinking about men like me and McCree putting you in your place, don’t you? Shootin’ your little boy load fantasizing about your tongue in our hairy asses and your cunt on a silver platter for a good, thorough dicking.

“Oh yeah, I know sluts like you. Even as a pretty, little virgin you’re dying for some cum to warm your belly. Probably been lickin’ it off your fingers whenever you rubbed one out, eh?”

McCree had no idea what the expression on Lúcio’s face looked like but the low, dirty laugh Reyes let out was answer enough.

Fuck, but Reyes had a way with words. Sounding understanding and insulting in equal measures until Lúcio was squirming between them; whimpering and totally forgetting to clench his nervous little pussy up so McCree could fit his tongue inside and rub it against the silky, spongey walls.

“That’s all right, boy. C’mere. Papi got a nice treat for sloppy whores that get their tongues pierced. Yeaaah that’s right. Open up nice and wide. Gonna clean your throat with my cock, nene.”

–

The kid, in many ways, reminded Gabriel of McCree. He’d been just as greedy – desperate – for cock; made the same mindless, little noises in the back of his throat when sucking dick; got just as excited and shivery when he got his ass played with like McCree did to him just now.

In other ways, he was totally different. The air of a well-trained cockwhore wasn’t present with this one. Of course.

There were tears in the corners of his eyes and clear fluid glistening at the bottom of his nose whenever Gabriel pushed in a little deeper and made him gag, nostrils flaring, fingers digging into the bedding. He was trying so hard not to have a coughing fit and bite accidentally – it was quite remarkable.

His little tongue felt like sin; weakly fluttering up and rubbing against the veiny shaft whenever he thought of doing so; the hard ball of his piercing clearly tangible as it pressed against his flesh.

He reacted to praise just as violent as he did to insults; little “pretty baby”s getting the same mindless gurgle of need as the “used up slut”s. Lúcio took it all and would’ve thanked him for it if Gabriel had demanded it and his mouth wasn’t full, throat bulging as Gabriel tried to teach him how to take his cock down, only for the boy to start gagging again, tears sliding down his cheeks and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth.

McCree, for his part, seemed just as transfixed by the happenings as the kid himself. Peeking along the slope of the gorgeous brown back, Reyes could just about see the top half of McCree’s blissed out face; the way his shoulder moved as he jerked himself while licking and sucking away at the pretty peach that was the kid’s virgin hole.

Yeah… that cunt. They’d get to that later. Slow and steady; make it spread around their fingers until they could comfortably stuff him. Have him sit on their dicks and cry with the spread and – fuck but that was a nice image.

The pretty DJ distraught from taking cock for the first time and getting his little puss stretched out…

“Hey,” he grunts, one hand sliding onto the back of Lúcio’s head preemptively, eyes narrowed in concentration as his gut starts tightening up. “Brace yourself. Gonna be a good boy and swallow it all, yeah?”

And – bless his heart – the boy looks up at him with wet, wide eyes, brow sweaty and shoulders jerking whenever McCree does something, and he god damn nods. Eager whore flutters his tongue clumsily against Reyes’ dick, presses his piercing against it and looks so determined to…

Gabriel grits his teeth as he comes, hand tight and restricting, holding Lúcio in place even when he realizes what was happening, eyes widening that little bit more, throat first bulging then constricting as he tries in vain to swallow the thick load of cum that Reyes pumps into him.

After seconds it starts spilling out the corners of the boy’s mouth, past his cock, dripping thick and creamy down his chin while Lúcio sputters and gags, more tears slipping down his cheeks and panic making his body shake uncontrollably.

Gabriel does have mercy, then – pulls out with one big fist around his cock and a grit out “Close yer eyes”, keeping the dark, swollen tip aimed straight at Lúcio’s face. He is aware – barely – of McCree groaning and sitting up; furiously jerking his cock and baring his teeth like a dog as he aims for the kid’s brown, gorgeous bubble butt; but ultimately can just stare at Lúcio’s face dripping his load.

It is sliding across the bridge of his nose and the lid of one eye; streaked across his cheeks and dripping out of his panting open mouth with his tongue lolling out in exhaustion.

He looks wrecked – and still tries to grin; shy and hopeful, one brown eye faithfully glancing at Reyes like he hung the fucking moon and stars.

“Damn, kid,” he murmurs, chest feeling warm as he wipes a bit of cum away with his thumb and offers it up; watching as Lúcio eagerly suckels it in. When he glances up, McCree has the stupidest, shit eating grin on his scruffy face and gives him a thumbs-up.

Reyes wants to bash his head in, but he can’t help feeling fond when it’s been the ingrate that put this gorgeous little treat right at his feet.

.o.

cont.

Jesse is disgruntled. Having Lúcio’s face in his lap is nice and all, but it does not soothe the ruffled feathers as he watches Reyes slowly, carefully fuck him on two thick fingers.

“I found ‘im,” Jesse mutters, not for the first time. “Think it’d be just fair if I got to drag him on my dick first.”

Reyes glances up at him without lifting his head, face set in a sardonic smirk.

“You wouldn’t know where to start.” As if to emphasize his point, Lúcio suddenly jerks, mouth open and drooling liberally onto Jesse’s lap. There’s a wet spot forming in the fabric of his shorts, and his cock takes definite notice. Lúcio reacts to getting his prostate stroked like a cat in heat. He is laughably sensitive, and the sight of him angling his pretty round ass up into it has Jesse’s mouth go dry.

“Be glad you got at least his mouth. Eager little thing.”

Reyes doesn’t pay him too much mind. He is focused on sliding his fingers in and out in a slow, fluid motion that has Lúcio go cross eyed in Jesse’s lap before he starts trying to nose his way into the slit in front. Already on the lookout for cock. Always hungry for it.

Reyes hums, his voice gone deep and rough when he murmurs: “He’s so silky inside. And warm.”

Jesse knows. He *knows*. He knows how Lúcio’s insides quiver like a nervous colt’s flanks, muscles squeezing down and relaxing, letting the older men play with him, stroke their big rough fingers along his silky, squishy walls, testing their big knuckles against the tender little clench of his rim.

He’s so jovial about it; eagerly following commands, happy to have a good time and get to play with cocks.

Sometimes, Jesse feels disgusted with himself with how much he wants Lúcio. He’s never seen himself as the ‘old guy’, but there’s no way around it; not when Lúcio is young and supple and eager and he himself has trouble kneeling for too long because his joints start to ache.

It’s like he’s corrupting the kid. Only that Lúcio is a grown-ass fucking man and can very well decide on his own what he wants and doesn’t want. And, it appears, what he wants is to let Jesse and Gabriel have at that sweet cherry he wants so desperately to get popped.

“There you go,” Reyes murmurs low and soothing as he eases a third finger in, and Lúcio makes a weird sound between them. Not distressed, just… weird. His eyes are big and round, cheek on Jesse’s hairy thigh, staring at his gut while Reyes gently fucks him through the new stretch and lets him get a taste of how it might be to be filled up by a nice fat dick.

At four fingers, Lúcio’s arms suddenly give and he snaps them up, curling them around Jesse’s sturdy middle as he gurgles his way through… something.

Jesse murmurs encouragement, rubs his shoulders, the back of his neck, along his spine as far as he can while staring at Reyes’ face. The boss looks almost stricken, jaw slack, staring at where he’s carefully spreading the young man around four digits.

“God, take a picture at least,” Jesse groans, head thumping back against the wall, Adam’s Apple jumping forcefully as he swallows. “Fuck.”

Reyes does. He fumbles with his other hand, but soon enough Jesse hears the click of the camera. Lúcio already looks out of it. Jesse fishes his dick out of his wet shorts and offers it up like some kind of fucked up pacifier. It makes him flush a dull, ruddy red but Lúcio seems very much appreciative of it.

“Alright… there we go…”

When Gabriel finally gets to it; when he pushes the blunt head of his dick against his fingers that are still keeping Lúcio’s hole spread, Lúcio freezes with his tongue against Jesse’s dick. He can feel the hard little ball of Lúcio’s piercing.

“Oh fuck,” Lúcio whispers when it undeniably, without a doubt, finally happens. “Oh… f…fuck…”

He groans, squeezes his eyes shut, then arches his back downwards into an enticing little cup. He’s bearing down on the intrusion and Jesse can see how dark Reyes’ cheeks get. How hard he’s biting at his lower lip as he carefully fucks his way into the warm, giving clutch of this pretty virgin hole.

Before long, Lúcio starts to whine, digging fingers into Jesse’s sturdy sides. He’s probably realizing first hand just how much longer than fingers a dick can be.

“Shit,” Reyes whispers. His eyes fall closed and he lets his head tilt back. He needs a few long calming breaths to settle himself. Jesse can only imagine how Lúcio must feel on his cock: warm and clinging like wet silk. All those muscles trembling and squeezing; insides keeping him nice and cushioned.

Lúcio stops paying attention to his cock but that is alright. He’s glassy eyed and drooling, making soft little ‘oh… oh… oh’ sounds in time with Reyes’ slow, careful thrusts.

He’s still in the process of getting the kid used to the feeling of fullness. Jesse can only imagine how good it will look when they can fuck him sharp and fast; have his plush bubble butt bounce against their hip bones as they lay into him.

For now, they are as sweet and gentlemanly as they can be. Wouldn’t do to scare the little virgin off from his intense love of cocks, now that they’ve finally opened him up enough to take one into that gorgeous unused cunt of his.


	4. D.Va/Reaper + Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DVa/Reaper + Jack – femdom; humbler; humiliation; cuckolding – DVa lords over Jack how very obedient her other boy is.

“You see why you always have to sit in the corner while _he_ gets to play?” Hana queries, throwing the Soldier’s flushed face a short glance before looking back at the other man kneeling between her thighs, just as huge and substantial as the other, draped across one of her legs, head lolling against the edge of the mattress.

“He doesn’t try to offer me his cock every few minutes. He knows when I’m interested in playing with those pathetic little dicks you guys have…” At that, her eyes flick to Jack’s cock, big and hard already – of course – curved to his tight belly; the crown as ruddy red as his cheeks. “And when I just want to pamper you.”

Her hand falls on Gabriel’s head, where his salt-and-pepper hair is just long enough to be twirled around her little cruel fingers.

“He has pedigree while you… don’t.”

She reaches down and starts scratching beneath his chin, and Gabriel – the fucking traitor – honest to God starts _purring_.

Hana’s face lights with delight and Jack shifts restlessly. He winces when the motion tugs at his balls, meanly kept back by a humbler attached with too short chains to his ankles.

He hates having his balls tortured, which makes the disciplinary action that much more attractive in Hana’s eyes.

She laughs at him, and his cock flexes for her, pre-cum pearling at the tip. The good Soldier is always up for some ridicule and humiliation, even if he scowls and pretends otherwise.

Hana tugs at Gabriel’s hair and he easily goes up, kneeling straight with his dark eyes hazy and sleepy looking. She nudges and he goes wherever she wants him; crawling up onto the bed and just letting his head hang low between his arms when she gets out another humbler and reaches between his legs for the big low hanging testicles there.

“You see? He’s well trained. He doesn’t make a fuss out of being chained up for me. He’d even kiss my toes in thanks if I needed him to.”

She looks over at Jack. He is scowling fiercely now, mouth set into a tight line. She grins at him wide – they both know he’d kiss her feet as well… and then some.

“Dirty old fuck,” she purrs, and his pale ears grow dark red now; but he does not look back. He has to see how she lets someone else fuck her; how she crawls beneath Gabriel who is kneeling firm even though his biceps are twitching, spreading her long, skinny legs to show off the shockingly red insides of her snatch.

Gabriel’s cock looks obscene flirting with her entrance, and Jack makes a humiliatingly canine sound as he watches her pull Gabriel closer by his dick.

He fucks her slow and awkward, little punched out sounds of pain leaving him whenever he has to pull against the humbler, his testicles getting stretched by proxy of him being a _good boy_.

Jack is squirming on the spot, cock flexing despite himself, staring at that sweet little space Gabriel is occupying. _God_ , but she’s small… fit so well around his dick… he’d make her scream instead of those little breathy sighs Reyes is fucking out of her now with his slow, careful pace…

He jerks when he realizes her ruthlessly intelligent eyes are on him again. She grins slowly, small candy pink tongue poking out against the corner of her mouth, doing a slow predatory swipe across her upper lip.

She knows exactly what he’s thinking; he’s been an open book for her the second she realized what power her little cunt has over him – and she revels in his agony.

She curls herself around Gabriel, legs around his sturdy waist, pulling herself up from the bed to make it easier on his balls (and no reprieve for Jack’s poor abused sac… none at all).

She’s wrapped around him like an octopus, her fingers scratching the back of his head, her small pointy tits squished flat against Gabriel’s wide, muscular chest.

Hana is cooing for him, moaning prettily right into his ear, but her cool eyes are fixed on Jack.

She is gloating. Relishes in the power she lords over them.

When she says ‘stop’ in a soft, sing-song voice, Gabriel freezes mid-thrust. Only she can see the way he closes his eyes, mouth set in a pained tilt, Adam’s Apple bobbing with the little sound of protest he swallows down.

She kisses across his mouth until his lips become a bit softer again, then slips out from underneath him.

“Good boys get a treat,” she announces loudly, and Jack watches with tears damn near welling in his eyes as she takes the humbler off and leans down to mouth sloppy kisses against Gabriel’s abused testicles. He groans and lowers down onto his elbows, knees sliding a bit farther. Offering everything he has up to her and her cruel little fingers and mouth.

Jack is sure she wouldn’t be half as loving to him. He’s felt her sharp little nails biting into his sac more than once. For Gabriel, the model boy, she is soft and tender, gentling him down and giving his big, sticky cock a loving squeeze as well.

Afterwards, she lets herself get mounted like a bitch. Goes onto her hands and knees and wriggles her ass until Gabriel’s nose guides him to the source of the thick smell in the air. He eats her out with lewd sucking and obscenely slick drags of his tongue until she’s purring and whining for his dick.

Jack can only dream of her doing that to him.

She watches him with eyes slitted in catlike satisfaction as Gabriel finally mounts up, one of his big hands in the back of her neck, carefully keeping her pinned down and giving him something to brace himself as he fucks nearly straight down into her presented cunt.

Hana looks small, but she can take him like a champ. She gurgles, toes curling, breath coming in little stutters, and Jack can’t take it anymore: he has to grab his dick. At least squeeze it and stroke it in time of Gabriel being allowed to breed her up.

Hana laughs at him.


	5. McCree/Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Reyes – Omega!Reyes; Alpha!McCree; pregnancy kink; lactation kink; mommy kink – Reyes is heavily pregnant and Jesse can’t even pretend he’s not deeply into it.

Jesse tries to be unobtrusive about his obsession, but he is fairly certain that the whole base has figured out at that point how very enamored he is with Commander Reyes – especially since it has become so obvious that Commander Morrison’s enthusiastic breeding attempts had taken.

They’ve been chosen by scientists; the perfect pair producing the perfect offspring, but Commander Reyes does not _behave_ like a taken Omega… understandably so, maybe.

It makes it more difficult for Jesse to accept that maybe – very probably, in fact – there will never come anything off his obsessive interest.

He’s flubbed the last few training exercises majorly just by being distracted by Commander Reyes’ huge belly. It is stretching the black fabric of his sweatshirts obscenely, and Jesse can’t help but fantasize about it.

Mounting up behind him, arms curled around his middle as far as possible, fingers splayed… just touching his large puppy-filled belly…

Or curled around his stomach like a much younger man, just inhaling the soft pheromones and dozing away, feeling safe and cared for and loved…

Disturbingly enough, both scenarios give him a needy hard-on. He can’t help it. He just… can’t. He thinks of how round Gabriel is; always has been, with big strong muscles that cover any hard ridges and bones; and he feels… comforted. Needy. Feels like he wants to be a good boy but also deep dick him until he’s a mess.

Suddenly, the door he’s been walking up and down in front of hisses open. He startles. He hasn’t even realized he’s been walking a trench into the floor in front of Reyes’ office. Reyes stands right there in the doorframe. He’s in nothing but some shorts and a tanktop that looks, quite frankly, obscene on his frame right now.

His arm is up, bracing himself against the frame, showing off the thick dark hair underneath. Jesse’s mouth goes dry. He does not consciously make a sound, mut he must have because Reyes’ dark eyes go all soft while still being a bit annoyed.

“Come.”

Jesse follows helplessly, cheeks bright red underneath his scruff.

.o.

Reyes’ pectorals have always been big and juicy, but now they’re additionally swollen with milk. The closer Jesse noses towards his nipples, the sweeter the smell becomes. His belly clenches and his cock flexes, the tip slipping gently against his own belly button. He’s never been so desperately horny before. His cock aches. His balls ache.

His jaw hurts with the need to suckle, but he does not dare to-

“Do it.” Reyes’ hand comes up behind his head, palm gently cupping Jesse’s skull. He presses him against his breast while Jesse’s mouth opens, panting quick and desperate against the sweet smelling skin.

“Sir?”

“Don’t ‘sir’ me. You’ve been hot for it for weeks. Now do it.”

Jesse squirms. His tongue snakes out, dragging across the buttery soft skin of Reyes’ nipple.

“What about Morrison?”

“What about him? ‘M still my own man…”

Jesse does not look up at him. He mouths almost shyly against the nipple offered to him. Gabriel grunts above him, then sighs deeply, his full belly pressing against Jesse smooth and warm. Jesse’s arms carefully, uncertainly curl around Reyes’. He presses a kiss against the milky niple. He can taste it against his lips. Only a couple more weeks until the pups will be there.

Jesse takes another deep breath, then latches on. He suckles clumsily at first; a bit too hard with too sloppy a seal. Reyes grunts, his fingers spasming against Jesse’s skull. A bit of milk dribbles down his chest and gets lost in Jesse’s beard before he properly latches on and nurses in earnest; a few deep pulls that have streams of milk explode against the roof of his mouth and the back of his tongue.

He nurses until there are black spots dancing in front of his eyes from lack of oxygen. Reyes has to grab him by his shaggy hair and pull him away; force him to take deep, rattling gasps of air.

He gently shakes him by his grip like he’s a wet dog and watches his face intently.

“You’re pretty into this, aren’t you?”

Jesse feels weird. All soft around the edges. Dizzy but in a good way. Reyes’ voice feels like it is coming from far away.

“Mommy…” he whispers, and almost tenses but the grip Reyes has on his hair slackens mildly and his face, when Jesse finally does look up, is curiously soft.

He reaches up his other hand, thumb tracing the shape of Jesse’s milky mouth.

“Yeah?” he mutters and Jesse nods slowly, staring at him, mouth dry. “Alright…”

He guides him back against his chest. Jesse latches on, less desperately this time. More deliberate. He gets a better rhythm going; manages to suckle and breathe without having to pull off.

When he does, eventually, just to switch sides, he nuzzles between Reyes’ pecs… tits… and purrs: “Mom…”

His knot feels swollen and tender but the need to mount Reyes has abated somewhat in favor of nursing. He feels like he could come just from that. From needily drinking the milk designated to the puppies.

“Good boy, Jesse,” Gabriel finally murmurs, one hand tickling the back of Jesse’s neck, the other reaching down; curling against his painfully hard dick, fingertips massaging the swell of his knot.

Jesse bucks, stars exploding in front of his eyes. The Omega’s smell is everywhere, enclosing him like a blanket. He’s never been so intimately close to one before.

Reyes knows how to touch him. Knows just how hard he has to grip at his knot to make him buck and come in downright painful spurts, his face twisted in agony as feverishly hot cum splashes against his belly… and against Reyes’.

It looks obscene, really; part of him being unsure about seeing his claim on an Omega that has been impregnated by another Alpha.

Reyes does not seem to have the same qualms, his voice deeper and husky as he mutters: “Think you can go again? Got such a pretty knot on you, Jesse…”

Jesse squirms again. His tongue is out; he kind of wants to lick his cum off of Reyes’ belly. He nods obediently.

Reyes purrs.


	6. All Might/Aizawa/Hizashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AllMight/EraserMic – SmallMigt; Impotence; Body Worship; Anal Orgasms – Hizashi and Aizawa take care of their man.

Toshinori is breathing quickly, then has to cough. He grimaces at the taste of blood and the spatter of it against the inside of his arm. Aizawa is there a moment later, face set in his neutral, almost tired expression.

He wipes at Toshinori’s mouth and chin with a damp towel, face going grim for a moment as Toshinori tries to turn his head away in embarrassment, then relaxing again when he becomes still once more with a sigh.

Next, his arm is being cleaned. Aizawa’s actions are at odds with his face: they are gentle and doting; very much attentive despite the heavy lidded stare of his eyes.

Hizashi is close by, his fingers still around Toshinori’s cock, though his tight slick grip has eased off into a loose, gentle hold. Toshinori is not hard, embarrassingly so, but it has still been exciting enough to send him into a coughing fit.

Hizashi stares at him intently over the rim of his triangular glasses. His shockingly bright eyes are assessing and heated. It still throws Toshinori for a loop to know that they don’t mind the large ugly scar, or his emaciated body; his feeble coughing, or, yes, the blood.

They are good boyfriends. The best, in fact. Aizawa slides in on his other side, murmuring something indistinct. He nudges and prods and bullies until Toshinori is on his side – the one without the scar – sandwiched securely between their naked bodies. Aizawa runs hotter than Hizashi. He is a brand at Toshinori’s back as he wordlessly urges one of his long, boney legs up, pointy knee sliding across Hizashi’s hip until the other holds it secure where it is.

He does not have enough power to fight against them and that makes it even more exciting.

Hizashi’s hand is still around his limp cock and when he squeezes around it, twisting his wrist as if he wants to jack him off, Toshinori becomes suddenly aware of his body’s failings again. He takes a deep breath, then concentrates so he doesn’t start coughing again.

He closes his eyes tightly and presses his forehead against Hizashi’s shoulder.

“Cute~~” Hizashi hums. Toshinori can feel himself flushing a dull, furious red.

And behind him, Aizawa slips one long, slender finger into him.

.o.

There’s no time feeling embarrassed anymore. There is barely enough time for him to breathe between the deep, almost aching waves of orgasm that have his whole body convulsing, centered around the shivering clenches of his anal walls.

Aizawa has hooked his chin across Toshinori’s shoulder. They’re both so close; right up in his personal space, breathing his air, watching every minute ecstatic twitch of his face as he comes for them, cock still limp and useless but his orgasms almost more intense for it.

It is… embarrassing how deeply they watch him come for them, but their warm hands are petting at his sides and they are murmuring encouragement, and that makes it easier.

Even Aizawa is positively cooing at him as he idly rounds the swell of his prostate, letting him get down from his recent orgasm but not letting the waves abate fully before he starts working him over once more.

Toshinori is sure he can’t come any more. He’s sure his heart will explode if he has just one more orgasm, but Hizashi is kissing at his mouth, his little fancy mustache tickling Toshinori’s upper lip.

“Gorgeous,” Hizashi croons, his hand travelling down again, slipping between Toshinori’s thighs. He’s not circling his long fingers around his cock this time, though; rather, he is cradling Toshinori’s sac, thumb pressing gentle but firm between the testicles, separating them in the delicate, warm skin.

Toshinori squirms. He can’t help the little “hah.. hah… hah”s he’s making. His belly is trembling again, muscles twitching and clenching down occasionally as Aizawa’s finger makes him get closer and closer towards another deep orgasm.

Hizashi kisses him when he comes, deep and intrusive, his tongue diving deep and dragging along his teeth while Toshinori can’t do anything about it except try to keep his mouth open while his body convulses and his insides turn into a hot liquid mess by the feel of it.

When Hizashi finally lets off of him, there is drool slipping from the corner of his mouth and he has trouble focusing properly.

He feels weird; almost… stuffy as if he is having a cold; and it takes his overworked brain a minute or two to figure out that Aizawa has activated his Quirk to keep Toshinori from accidentally becoming AllMight.

Aizawa hums, the lightheadedness vanishing as he snuggles closer, his finger slowly retreating to leave Toshinori’s hole clenching down on nothing, wet with lube and swollen from all the attention. He sidles closer still, nudging his naked cock against the back of his thigh, his warm breath puffing against Toshinori’s neck.

“Think you can take us?” he murmurs, voice so deep Toshinori can feel it in his bones. The thought of them fucking him now; him limp and helpless and still twitching from past orgasms is… it’s good, and scary.

How they can manipulate his emaciated body with ease; just put him however way they like it to slide their cocks deep and force however many more orgasms out of him…

“Yes” he croaks finally, all nervous and excited, reaching back to grab at Aizawa’s hip. “Please…”


	7. Reaper/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Hanzo – tentafucc; dirty talk; mentions of oviposition; mentions of voyeurism – Hanzo is insatiable and Gabriel is tireless.

Gabriel shudders through the last throes of orgasm, tentacles convulsing, pulsing more thick, silky slime into Hanzo until he is groaning, twitching his limbs as he tries without coordination to pull himself out of Gabriel’s secure grip. His belly slowly bulges as Gabriel keeps pumping him full, listening to Hanzo’s pathetic out-of-it whines as the strain becomes more and more, until-

Gabriel pulls out abruptly and the whole mess splatters back out of the fucked out archer, loud and messy and humiliating as he squirms, cock painfully hard, flushed a dark pink at the tip.

He’s been fussy, once upon a time, remembering between bouts of frantic, deep fucking that he could be, maybe should be, ashamed of his own greed for what Gabriel has to offer, but by now it is obviously difficult to grasp even a single coherent thought.

Gabriel is all around Hanzo, enveloping him with feverishly hot mist that thickens at times into silky sludge, at others into the very tangible tentacles that keep spearing him open, sliding intimately, impossibly deep.

Gabriel moves him slowly; pulls him around, suspending his body briefly as he lets him hang on his arms and legs before he lowers him onto a surface of his own making.

More tentacles slither close, curling around Hanzo’s ankles and pulling his legs further apart.

His face is a mess of drool and tears. He looks like a victim, but when Gabriel pauses for just a little too long, watching his trembling, used-up body, he starts squirming in place, shifting his hips, offering up the lose, sloppy cunt that Gabriel has been patiently spreading on his many appendages for the past… hours.

Gabriel smirks and moves closer again. Hanzo is a slut. Who would have thought? Who would have thought that beneath the austere, superior mask he shows he world he is just insecure enough to beg for dick and try to spread his asscheeks wide; give his tormentor a good, intimate look of his hot, deep red insides.

Gabriel helps him out. He is a nice guy like that. Two tentacles slip into the raw hole, then spread him open. Hanzo gurgles, his head falling back, showing off his throat.

He doesn’t seem to any longer care what happens to him as long as he’s getting his belly filled. If he could, he would probably beg Gabriel to slip into him; fill him out to a grotesque, all-encompassing extent.

What a nasty little cunt.

“You’re so obedient, aren’t you?” Gabriel purrs, curling his mist all around Hanzo; licking at his sides and tickling his nipples until they are plump and as raw looking as the hole he‘s slowly, deeply fucking. Hanzo groans delirious, weakly twisting his upper body to try and get away from the tentacles plucking at his tits.

“You wouldn‘t even mind if I had put up a camera, would you? If I told you that this whole time your team has been able to watch you debasing yourself… _getting_ debased and loving it – you wouldn‘t mind at all, would you?“

Hanzo is staring at him with a lost delirious kind of need. If he understands even a word of what Gabriel is saying beyond the knowledge that he is getting ridiculed, it does not show in his blank fucked-stupid face.

Gabriel laughs at him and Hanzo squirms again. This one loves getting humiliated and debased. His cock is jerking, the tip sticky wet. He‘s close to coming from the words and the tentacles scraping along his hot, swollen walls.

Gabriel watches him idly. He’s not ready to start working to another orgasm, but his tentacles are also not prone to oversensitivity, so he can keep giving it to Hanzo deeply, idly pressing at his belly from the inside just so he can see the obscene little bulges in the tight muscle of his abdomen.

“You wouldn’t mind if I told you that I’d be filling you up with my eggs all along.” He watches the reaction – or non-reaction – and smirks with some kind of satisfaction. “You would say _please_ and _thank you_ like a good little fuck slut. You would let me use you as my own personal incubator until you’re too old and sloppy to keep going.”

He starts fucking him deeper, then; with more purpose. Hanzo cries out, his lovely deep voice hoarse, tongue lolling out. He’s long since lost any agency over his own facial expressions. It is quite amusing, to be honest.

His cock bounces viciously with every harsh thrust into him, sticky strings connecting the furiously flushed tip to his belly. He gets more out of having his intestines filled than he does out of getting his prostate stimulated.

What a good slut. What a good, _perfect_ little whore.

“You could work as an escort if the whole secret agent stint doesn’t work out for you,” Gabriel purrs silkily, one little tentacle curling around Hanzo’s balls. He tugs at them just to hear Hanzo hiccup desperately. “You’d be a hit with all the fat, good-for-nothing businessmen. They would’ve never had a slut as easy as you…”

Hanzo gurgles as he suddenly, explosively comes, hot stripes landing across his crotch and belly. His eyes are nearly rolled up into his head, face a sweaty, sticky mess just like the rest of his body.

Gabriel keeps fucking him through it, ignoring his indistinct cries for mercy as the overstimulation comes, vicious and sharp, and then goes again when Gabriel just keeps working him over and giving it to him deep and relentless.

His tentacles are everywhere, petting and warming his cooling body; slipping into every little hole they can find, flirting with the entrance. They are not done yet.


	8. McCree/Roadhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse/Roadhog – small sequel to one of my compilations; faux beastiality – Jesse needs to get fucked by the new boar. (300 word fill)

Jesse would like to say that he has no idea how it could have come to this, but truth be told, he has been angling for this to happen for quite a while now.

He’s weak, honestly. Having to watch – and _listen_ – to his pigs getting fucked by the huge wild boar is a torture in and off itself. Their squealing is following him into his dreams and he can’t stop _thinking_ about how the hog looks mounting them. Grotesquely huge, pressing them down into the ground with his massive belly and hunching his hips with a lazy sort of quality as his cock drives in deep. They must feel like it is stirring up their insides.

Jesse just couldn’t stop thinking about it. So he might have started bending over more often in the stable. Arching his back. Showing off his ass. Being stupidly, _stupidly_ disappointed when the filthy animal doesn’t even glance is way.

Getting more reckless.

To the point of walking into the stable with nothing but his goddamn boots; dick out and swinging and drawing the confused gazes of his pigs and a sleepy but quickly sharpening stare of the boar lounging on his side, massive belly basically spilled out in front of him on the ground. Fat cock resting between his large thighs.

Jesse can feel his cock reacting and all of the animals can see it. His face is flaming. He pretends like nothing is out of the ordinary as he goes along his business. His breath comes in short, excited bursts as he hears the boar struggle to get onto all fours, his snuffling breath loud in the warm little barn…

And that’s how Jesse finds himself getting finally mounted by the beast. He’s prepared himself before, but it is not enough. The boar forces his way in and it _burns_ but it is also so so good.

He should not debase himself like this; should not even give an inch of power to the already dominant hog, but he can’t help it. He’s as much a slut for his cock as his pigs are.


	9. McCree/Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Junkrat – body worship; skin hunger; past abuse; hurt/comfort – McCree and Junkrat are rather alike…

“No need to be so hectic. I ain’t going nowhere soon, kiddo.”

Jesse stares amusedly down at Jamison, noting absently that the kid must have showered because his patchy blond hair seems brighter than usual and there is a distinct overall lack of soot on his body.

Jamison snatches his hands away where they had been splayed against McCree’s hairy, muscled belly. He _does_ look like a rat in that moment; hands curled uncertainly in front of his slim chest, glancing up through his bushy eyebrows.

Jesse rumbles, stretching and pushing one arm behind his head. Unselfconsciously showing off the meaty flex of his bicep and the thick patch of hair underneath.

“Don’t give me that look. Everything’s alright. Just take it a bit slower, yeah? Don’t got anywhere to be, really.”

Jamison’s face twists into something ugly for a second but Jesse would have no hope of deciphering all those little expressions flitting across the kid’s face. He’s a surprisingly complicated young man. There’s a lot of damage that had been done to him. Jesse suspects he would have ended up much the same if Reyes hadn’t pulled him out in the nick of time.

Maybe that’s why he has such a soft spot for the guy.

Jamison has yet to run his quick mouth and Jesse suspects he will not for quite some time. When confronted with the opportunity to get his hands on Jesse’s body, he always becomes curiously quiet.

When nothing else happens other than the the cigarillo lighting up slowly as Jesse takes another puff, Jamison relaxes once more.

Jesse can see every twitchy muscle beneath the tight stretch of Jamison’s skin. He’s not put on any weight as far as Jesse can tell. He’s still so thin that he feels like his sharp bones might be slicing through his skin any second now.

When he reaches down, he can let his fingers trail across each bump of Jamison’s spine. The kid freezes where he is crouched above Jesse’s chest and seems to stop breathing until Jesse gives him a pat with his warm palm and takes his hand away again. Only then does Jamison take up his exploration again.

He has a certain kind of fascination with Jesse’s hair. He likes dragging his fingers – even the artificial ones – through it just to feel how crisp and coarse they feel. He sometimes delicately takes a few hairs between his fingertips and tugs on them, though never near hard enough to pull them out.

He also likes to cup Jesse’s muscles; squeeze them. Feel how round and firm they are…

It’s not really sexual. Not from what Jesse is used to, though he can see the faint outline of Jamison’s cock in his baggy pants. Jamison’s world, he has to remind himself again and again, is different from what other people perceive.

Sometimes he has a detached, glassy look in his bright eyes when Jesse’s fingers slip beneath his belt; and other times he gets short of breath and flushed when Jesse pets across his head in what is almost a fatherly gesture.

He always becomes very calm, however, when Jesse smokes. He likes the smell of it; the heat that the cigarillo emanates. Jesse is suitably sure that Jamison would probably get painfully hard, maybe would be able to shoot off from the sensation of getting a cigarette put out against his skin, but he does not want to try that shit (…yet…).

Jamison leans down, breathing against Jesse’s skin. Ruffling the hair. He’s close to one of Jesse’s nipples, but he does not show any interest in it, even when it becomes hard and needy. He stars sniffing at him, then outright presses his mouth and nose against Jesse’s skin and breathes him in.

It is awkward and tickling. He suspects it’s the scent of smoke, ingrained into him, that is so alluring for the young man, but he can’t be sure.

Just when Jamison looks like he’s going to spend _quite some time_ just inhaling Jesse, he moves in one fluid motion, putting the junker beneath him.

Jamison looks startled for a second, then… something else. A mix between anger and concern. His eyes flick towards the door where they both know his bodyguard is just beyond. Waiting for his boss to _conclude business_.

Jesse ignores the show of distrust and slowly, carefully lies himself down on Jamison’s long, thin body. It’s not the most comfortable of surfaces – several sharp bones are poking him – but it’s not about going to sleep, anyway.

He ignores the sharp, slightly panicked intake of air beneath him, or the way Jamison’s hands curl claw-like across his shoulders, and lets him feel just enough of his weight to make breathing a bit more difficult.

Jamison goes cross-eyed and makes a sound for the first time; a weak squeak that has the floor outside of the room creak ominously as the Hog shifts his weight.

Then he becomes quiet again, his eyes taking on a rather dreamy look as the heat and weight of Jesse’s body registers.

Jesse is not unfamiliar with skin hunger. What he can give is likely way too late at this point, but he does not have a problem with sharing himself anyway.


	10. Genji/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji/Hanzo – sex toys; stuck in a wall; dirty talk; humiliation – Hanzo wants to get fucked by anonymous patrons. Genji wants it as well but is also a possessive fuck. He comes up with a plan to make both happy

Hanzo’s thighs are shaking. He is an assassin used to training his body for many hours on end, but getting fucked deeply, enthusiastically, _impersonally_ has him tuckered out like nothing else.

His hole is a butter soft gash between his cheeks, colored like a bruise by the point that Genji stops back to take a deep breath to center himself. In his hand is the sixth toy; a ridiculously long, fat cock that he is sure Hanzo would have realized is nothing but a piece of silicone if he hadn’t been fucked into incoherence by now.

“Good fuck,” he grunts. He doesn’t have to affect how out of breath he is by this point. Hanzo shudders, his knees threatening to give way. He’s wearing boots still – an unexpectedly sexy addition – and has been standing on tiptoe for most of the encounter. He must be exhausted beyond belief.

Genji pulls his mask off, and the deliberate distortion to his voice vanishes. He steps closer, putting one warm hand on his brother’s flank.

“Are you well, brother?” he murmurs. Hanzo only groans long and drawn out. His hole clenches pathetically. Genji lets his hand slide, thumb dragging round and round the glistening pout of his rim.

“That was six. You still good to go? Think there are a few more outside waiting to wreck you…” He eyes the desk to the side and the three unused toys on the towel there. He cups Hanzo’s balls and squeezes them. “‘Bout three I’d say.”

Hanzo whines on the other side. He’s been pretty much begging for this, but by now he’s as helpless as a kitten, hanging in the contraption bonelessly; just offering up his hole for the usage of other men.

Or, as it were, Genji who is too possessive to let anybody get their dirty fingers on his anija’s sweet body.

He smirks and murmurs: “Very well…” before putting the mask back in place. He takes the voice of one of the first encounters. Hanzo is too out of it to notice by this point. He wanders towards the desk and chooses one of the toys. Squat and fat and the surface littered with bulbs that are sure to make Hanzo thrash.

He glances at him while he slicks it up. Stares at the fat muscular thighs framing his flushed balls and the sloppy ruin of his hole. There are six tally marks on his ass and upper thighs and as Genji steps closer he adds a seventh.

Hanzo’s knees slowly sag away and he just hangs in the hole.

Genji slaps his thigh to make him jerk back up.

“Hey slut,” he drawls, affecting an accent that is reminiscent of McCree but still miles away. “Don’t be lazy. Show me that cunt.”

He obeys with some difficulty. His motions are slow, booted feet sliding on the ground. He lifts his ass, but Genji decides to make it a bit more difficult.

“Spread ‘em.”

It takes another two sharp swats to Hanzo’s thighs to make his brain function enough that he understands what is being asked. He pushes his arms through the hole he’s stuck through with difficulty, his hands grasping at his ass. Spreading himself open. Genji groans deep and heartfelt.

“Damn… I should make you pay _me_ to fuck that ruined mess…”

He wonders what Hanzo thinks of the bumps littering the toy. Maybe he figures out that it’s not real. Maybe he thinks it’s one of the ugliest dicks ever fucking him. If so, he doesn’t seem to mind. He howls like an old, seasoned whore and dutifully keeps his ass spread.

Genji almost wants to actually see him getting railed in a dirty motel room; a string of balding business men with ugly cocks fucking his pristine, austere older brother. The thought is tempting; but he does not think he could temp down on his possessiveness long enough to make it happen.

It is difficult to share Hanzo. Nobody should know just how depraved his big brother is.


	11. McCree/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McReyes – continuation of another fic; previous fic + prompt will be posted above the continuation – past abuse; animal people AU (no ABO); first time knotting; hurt/comfort; praise kink – Gabriel finally knots Jesse proper.
> 
> First the prompt + previous fic, then, beneath, the continuation

"feral pup mccree getting taken in by pack alpha gabe and feeling like he doesn’t fit in. he’s used to being put in his place by mean alphas but gabe has been nothing but gentle with jesse. he doesn’t know how to act around the rest of the pack so he resorts to causing trouble in attempts to get gabe to mount him like he’s used to. gabe does mount jesse but it’s not rough and violent. he turns jesse into a preening whiny mess without even knotting him and now the pup has heart eyes for him"

.o.

There’s a nervous quality to Jesse’s fidgeting that puts Gabriel’s teeth on edge. The pup is looking anywhere but at him, his knee jiggling against his hips like an addict on withdrawal.

He’s not that young anymore, but he still simpers like a pup, lifting his pointy chin and offering up his throat as Gabriel leans down and wants to press warm little kisses against the corner of his mouth. Instead, he hits his jaw. He rolls with it, smearing his lips against the scraggly fur there that Jesse refuses to take proper care of even in human form like this.

Jesse wants to twist around onto his belly and lift his ass up way too fast. There’s a subservience to his behavior that makes Gabriel’s mood sour. Jesse McCree hadn’t been sweet and forthcoming a second since Gabriel dragged him into the pack, and seeing his concave belly flutter with the panting, quick breaths he takes makes him want to back off.

Instead, his large black tail slowly wags from side to side, the curve of it causing his own tip to tickle between his shoulder blades. He leans down, tongue out as he slowly drags licks Jesse’s throat.

They are not that big on grooming – not like the feline tribe a few blocks farther – but Jesse laps it up eagerly. He grunts in surprise, then groans as he lets himself relax for the first time; pretty body stretching out long beneath Gabriel’s bulk; his brown tail slowly revealing his cock as he lets it uncurl from the desperate clench between his thighs.

A nice big dick that Gabriel eyes greedily, wondering how it would feel splitting it open – if he wasn’t suitably sure that Jesse would get a heart attack when his leader presented to him, begging to be mounted.

Later, then. When he’s righted the kid’s head.

“You’ve broken into the storeroom,” he mumbles after grooming Jesse’s throat and the sensitive underside of his scraggly chin. McCree has gone almost cross-eyed, his hands – wide palms and long fingers with knobby joints that Gabriel thinks must feel too good to ride – are closed softly around Reyes’ biceps.

When Gabriel speaks, he blinks slowly. He looks like he has trouble resurfacing, and when he does, his eyebrows draw together and he glances at Reyes with uncertain stubbornness.

“So?”

His outright refusal to deny the accusation is infuriating, but better than the disturbing frightened submission he showcased as soon as Gabriel had crawled over him, cock out and so very interested in the newest member of his pack.

Gabriel lifts one hand, palm across the narrow ribcage, feeling up Jesse’s pec and the meager bit of cushioning he has there. He zeroes in on one of the nipples – tiny and tender, and so very, very sensitive if the immediate color to Jesse’s cheeks is any indication – and gives it a good pinch.

“We will talk about that later. I have no idea how you even got past the guards.”

Jesse smirks, then, cocksure as always – but the expression slides off his face as quickly as it had come as he feels Gabriel hiking his long legs up, guiding them to clamp around his wide ribcage.

One of Jesse’s hands digs sharp claws into his arm while the other claws at the ground. He is looking down between them with a look that is so profoundly worried while simultaneously trying not to be, that Gabriel halts again, the tip of his cock nestled in the warm, humid space behind Jesse’s balls.

“I want you to smell like one of mine,” he rumbles, voice pitched low, chin dipped towards his chest; watching Jesse from beneath heavy brows. “I want the others to curl up with you tonight because they’ll know I’ve made you mine just as I’ve made them mine.”

Jesse is nodding along the whole time, body so open and receptive, but brown eyes large and pupils small pinpricks of fear even as Gabriel minutely rocks his hips and does nothing more than gently fuck that warm, snuggly space behind McCree’s ball sack.

“Christ, pup,” he mumbles, sliding down to his elbows to bring himself closer to Jesse, body blanketing the other man. Usually, Jesse would bristle at being addressed as such, but now he is merely panting, obviously trying not to hyperventilate as Gabriel rumbles low and soothing in his chest. “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

He reaches down, guiding himself into that well prepared space. He goes nearly cross-eyed as Jesse clenches down on him, walls velvet and hot, suckling at his cock every step of the way as Gabriel mouths wet against Jesse’s shoulder, trying out his teeth minimally on the tender, thin skin.

McCree is as robust a guy as any; scrappy with long limbs and sinewy muscles – but his skin is stretched taut across bones that look sharp enough to slice through it.

“Good boy,” he murmurs again. McCree’s breath sounds wet in his ears; long and shivery, and when he looks up into his face, his cheeks have darkened even more, eyes gone a bit watery as he lets himself get fucked, knees clamped painfully around Gabriel’s ribcage, hands finding their way almost shyly unto his shoulders to hold on.

Gabriel rumbles again, leaning up, nudging against Jesse’s cheek with his nose, then pressing their cheeks together.

Around them he can vaguely hear the others of the pack shifting. Barely out of sight but close enough. They don’t trust Jesse yet; not as he does. The pup hasn’t given them any reason to; he’s been contrary every chance he’d gotten – but now he is as obedient as they come.

He coos for him, body so unendingly hot as he opens up for more and more, insides having to stretch and accommodate the fat cock slipping in deeper and deeper; demanding a warm, cushioned space to nestle into and getting it offered on a silver platter.

Every now and then, Jesse tries to twist; get on his belly for him. An awkward maneuver in and off itself as he is speared on cock so deeply Gabriel wonders if he could see it bulge his belly. A deep rumble and firm shove keeps him pinned to the ground, however.

His cock is chubby; half-hard and delicious looking. Gabriel wants to get it in his hands; wants to spend hours licking and sucking at it – but he does not think that Jesse will come for him tonight. He seems too confused by his body’s neediness; mouth open and soft in surprise, the long muscles in his thighs shaking.

He seems even more confused, however, when Gabriel pulls out with a grunt, sudden and sharp enough to make him cry out, hands clawing at him, trying to pull him back into the warm, loving cradle of his body.

So very submissive for a young canine man. So overly eager to give his warm little hole away – and Gabriel wonders, as he jerks off with his bottom lip clamped between his teeth, soft whines stuck in his throat, how much of this subservience is Jesse’s natural inclination and how much has been taught to him by other pack leaders. The thought makes him bristle, but there is no room to dwell on it when he comes, watching himself jerk off onto Jesse’s gorgeous cock; striping it and the warm sack beneath with his cream to mark him as a part of his pack.

For a moment, he wonders how Jesse will take it; if he will get flustered about his own half-hard state. He is young and stubborn enough that he would probably get upset – but when Gabriel looks up, panting and still riding on the high of his orgasm, Jesse looks as content and sleepy as he’s not yet seen him.

Fucked out is definitely a good look on the pup.

.o.

cont.

Gabriel notices, somewhat amusedly, how Jesse has groomed himself. His shaggy, unkempt beard has become cleaner and more… tame. He can’t shake the feeling that the pup did it to impress.

He has succeeded, if he is quite honest.

Jesse fidgets beneath him, then tries to twist onto his belly, and for the first time Gabriel lets him do his thing. He does not like playing into any of the conditioning of the pup’s old pack leaders, but he suspects this whole thing might be easier if he is behind him and has more leverage for giving him his knot and keeping him down in case he panics.

It’s not like Jesse’s eager submission is hard to look at. He’s got quite a few muscles and a bit of fat on him after weeks of regular meals and his ass is nice and round with quite a bit of hair. His long, slender tail is high in the air and wagging.

Around them, the pack shifts with a hot, needy kind of energy. They are primed to react to Gabriel’s arousal. The air is warm and humid. Gabriel’s bedroom is big enough usually, but when the whole pack piles inside, it becomes a bit tight.

If Jesse is nervous about the audience, he does not show it. He might be used to not getting any privacy while getting mounted; Gabriel doesn’t know. When it is about the pup’s past, he finds himself in an odd conundrum where he does want to know as much as possible but also would rather… not hear the answers.

There’s a whine in the air distracting him from his brooding, and when he looks around he realizes it is coming from Jesse. He has lowered his upper body, arching up his ass and looking at him with a feverish stare across his shoulder.

Gabriel smirks and leans forward, dragging his chin across the pup’s ass to let him feel the scratch of his beard, then carefully bites into the root of his tail. Jesse jerks like electrocuted, and his whine becomes more pronounced. More subservient.

He still has so much to learn – like the fact that pain can also be nice when used in measure.

“There, there,” Gabriel purrs throatily. Around them, the pack becomes more agitated at the sound of his voice, crawling all over each other to soothe their need while their leader is occupied with the problem child. “I’ll make you feel so good, Jesse…”

.o.

Jesse promises to become as big as Gabriel; maybe even bigger. But for now he can still blanket the pup and carefully bite at the back of his neck while he moves his hips in a leisurely rocking motion. Jesse has quickly adapted to it, his frantic bucking and trying to help with the fucking becoming less and less until he is simply holding still and letting Gabriel mount and breed him.

“Good boy,” Gabriel whispers intermittently, a shudder running along his spine whenever the praise makes the hot, silky passage around his cock throb and clench down.

In less than half an hour Gabriel has made Jesse into a happily drooling pup, muscles as lax as possible without totally losing his composure.

The pack has begun fucking around them, the smell thick and pungent and egging Gabriel on quite a bit. Part of him wants to push Jesse down rudely; fuck him deep and hard with quick jack-rabbit thrusts that will have his teeth clack together and give him trouble breathing; and while he wouldn’t have any qualms lording his dominance over any of the other members – knowing quite well how much they love being used like cocksleeves – he can’t make himself do it with Jesse.

He purrs in his ear, lipping and nipping at the hot flush there; feeling how Jesse’s tail tries to keep wagging against his belly, tickling and a bit obnoxious. Cautiously happy about the nice dicking he receives.

When he feels his orgasm coming, he tries not to show it. His breath comes in a bit more labored little puffs but if Jesse notices anything, he does not show it. He keeps being a good boy for him, his hole so nice and welcoming, hot and velvety; and part of Gabriel is annoyed that anybody else should have had the privilege of mounting the pup and using him like nothing more than a cumrag without doting on him afterwards.

When his knot starts swelling noticeably, a vein pulsing at his temple as he tries not to go cross-eyed from the sensation of his slow, almost ruined orgasm and Jesse’s tight, perfect hole, Jesse becomes a bit fussy.

He bucks mildly, then makes as if to twist away, though he stops himself even before Gabriel can do so. His face flushes a darker shade of red, his eyes becoming a bit shifty. Maybe a bit panicky.

Gabriel has to shake of the encroaching lethargy in favor of pressing himself down more firmly on the back of the young man, keeping him down and secure as his knot keeps swelling.

Jesse yowls once; sharp and high like a much younger pup as the swell becomes close to _too much_ , but thankfully it stops then before actually injuring him.

He stays tense for a couple more minutes before carefully relaxing again. His eyelashes are suspiciously wet, mouth plump and open as he pants through the feeling of being stretched to his limits.

Gabriel mouths at his hot cheek and the scruff of his beard, making sure to keep his hips still and not jostle the pup further.

“Good boy, Jesse. Just like that. You took it so well.”


End file.
